Unforgotten Memories
by Lady Sanna
Summary: Chapter 4 - (Wrote this a long time ago..) HYxRP. Both Heero and Relena are having odd dreams of the past and their memories bring them closer each time they have them.
1. Unforgotten Memories Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my second fic, I do not own Gundam Wing, and this is after Endless Waltz. Read & Review and Enjoy!  
  
Unforgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Blaktiger 9  
  
The room was dim, only lighted by a small desk lamp. A figure with brown, unruly hair sat at his desk typing away and later turned the laptop off. He turned off the desk lamp and made his way to the quietness of his room. Heero lay on his bed thinking about her... The one person who he could never be able to kill, but whom he promised to protect. She was the one person who he had feelings for, but he was the Perfect Soldier. He was trained to have no emotions, and to do his job. Heero tossed and turned making the sheets wrinkle.  
  
Why do I have these sentiments? Heero asked himself over and over again.  
  
Finally, Heero fell asleep with that issue on his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero awoke lying face down on grains of sand. His legs felt water rushing up his calves, making it feel like a light massage. He slowly turned on his back and found himself on a beach surrounded by gates. The afternoon sun shone in the red-orange sky, making the sea look like an ocean of stars.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Heero questioned.  
  
Heero rose from his uncomfortable position and looked around. He then noticed that he was on the same beach where he first met Relena. Heero tried to do what Duo once told him, it was about pinching yourself if you were dreaming.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo said while approaching him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Guess what I just figured out! If you want to know if you're dreaming, just pinch yourself! If it hurts you're not dreaming, and if it doesn't hurt, well then your dreaming! Try it sometime, you may never know when you need it."  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Heero pinched himself to see if it was a dream. No it wasn't a dream, it was real. But he was in his bed just awhile ago, had he fallen through time?  
  
Heero shook his aching head, and groggily walked toward the stairs. His mind started filling up with so many questions; he felt his head was going to explode. Heero ignored the pain and started to think of a way to get out of there.  
  
He finally reached the stairs and started to ascend them. He then noticed a slender figure walking towards him. The form was clearer now; it was the young Relena whom he met a few years ago. Heero thought fast, trying to think of what to do.  
  
Should I just run away without letting her see who I was or should I just do what I had done before?  
  
Heero thought about what would happen if he chose his first decision. He looked back at Relena and saw that she was coming at a steady pace. She was looking down at her feet while she was making her way toward the entrance of the beach. Heero took advantage of this and made a quick dash to where he was before, trying to make every move less noticeable. He tried to lie down in the same position near the ocean, attempting to look unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena looked up and observed the wonderful scenery before her. She was cherishing this moment because she was always in space with her father. Her father was Vice Foreign Minister, and he was always traveling from place to place giving a speech about attaining peace. Relena never really had a chance to just enjoy herself like this. She continued to look down at the clear, blue ocean. Her eyes then caught something near the ocean... it was a soldier! Relena opened the gate and ran towards the body.  
  
  
  
So whaddya think? Please tell me anything that I need to improve, so I can make my stories more interesting!- Blaktiger9 


	2. Unforgotten Memories Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (I wish). Please Read & Review and Enjoy!  
  
Unforgotten Memories  
Chapter 2  
By Blaktiger9  
  
Relena opened the iron gate and ran down the steep stairs. She almost tripped on the last step, but regained her balance. The trip across the soft sand made her feet sink, making her tired. Then, Relena finally reached the fallen soldier and removed his space helmet.  
  
"He's just a boy." Relena said while looking down on his young face.  
  
Heero had to rethink of what he had done before, so he wouldn't ruin time. He opened his eyes and pretended to look alarmed. He got up quickly and stood a few feet away from her. Heero covered his face with his hand and asked her the first question he ever asked her.  
  
"Did you see?" Heero asked her in a harsh and demanding voice.  
  
"See what?" Relena said confusingly toward the mysterious soldier.  
  
"Did you see?" Heero asked again.  
  
Heero saw that she was bewildered by the puzzled look on her face. They both looked at each other still trying to make each other out.  
  
An ambulance arrived at the scene and the medics started walking down the stairs.  
  
Heero saw his opportunity and sprinted toward the ambulance, leaving Relena startled at the beach. He ran up the concrete stairs, hitting the medics that were rushing to help him. Heero made his way around the ambulance and into the driver's seat. He took a glance at Relena and found that she was running towards him. He started the engine and drove away.   
  
Heero looked back in his rear view mirror and saw Relena reach the top of the staircase. He looked back at the road ahead of him and kept on driving for a few more miles. Heero's mind started spinning and his mind became foggy. He swerved this way and that and barely missed a tree. The ambulance went out of control and went over the concrete bridge. The vehicle plunged into the river below and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero awoke quickly and sat up in his bed. He found himself sweating and out of breath. He regained his normal breathing pattern and wondered about the "dream" he had.  
  
'I'm back in my room.'  
  
Heero looked around and everything was in its original place. He looked at the digital clock sitting atop the side desk and decided that he should get ready for work. Heero rose from his bed and did his usual tasks, still thinking about what had just happened. He decided that it wasn't important now and headed out the door. Heero locked the door behind him and walked toward his black Mercedes. He started the engine and thought of the errands he had to do that day. Heero got on the main road and started driving toward the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
Sanc Kingom-Relena's Office  
  
Relena sat at her desk, piled up with important documents. She started reading and signing the papers. After a few minutes, the phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice, it was Duo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Relena, I just wanted to say that... that... ACHOO! That I won't be able to make it to work *cough*... *cough* today." Duo said miserably.  
  
"Oh... okay Duo, I hope you feel better by tomorrow." Relena said suspiciously.  
  
"Thanks... ah..ah.. ACHOO! Duo said ruefully.  
  
Relena hung up the phone gently and returned her attention toward her work.  
  
'I know Duo was faking his cold, but I'll let him go this time...'  
  
The Maxwell Household  
  
Duo hung up the phone and smiled to himself.  
  
"Heh heh, I knew those acting lessons would come in handy some day." Duo said slyly.  
  
"Duo, who was on the phone?" Hilde asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
Duo looked around and there in the doorway stood Hilde.  
  
"Oh, I got a call and they said that I was off today." Duo answered.  
  
"Oh really..." Hilde tapped her chin. "Well then since you are off today... we'll play a little game. Hilde said mischievously.  
  
Duo's face lit up, "Really! What kind of game?"  
  
"Oh you'll see" Hilde walked away with something on her mind.  
  
Sanc Kingdom  
  
Heero arrived on time and parked in his own private parking space. He got out, locked his car, and started walking toward the entrance. He opened the white double doors and walked down the hallway, making his way towards Relena's office. Heero reached the entrance of the office and knocked before going in.  
  
Relena looked up from her work and looked to see who came in.  
  
"Hello Heero." Relena said in a greeting tone.  
  
"Hn. Where's Duo?" Heero asked while looking around to see that everything was safe.  
  
"Oh he said that he couldn't come to work today." Relena said, while trying to sign just one more paper. "But, I think Trowa will fill in Duo's spot."  
  
"Don't tell me you fell for his fake sickness act." Heero said.  
  
"No, but I just let him go this time." Relena answered back.  
  
After she signed the last document, she started to place the compositions in her briefcase. Heero took out his cell phone and informed the limo to be ready in 15 minutes. Relena organized her desk and then headed out the door with Heero leading the way.  
  
Heero then noticed that Relena stopped walking. He turned around to see her concerned face.  
  
"Relena, is something on your mind?" Heero said calmly.  
  
"Heero, could it be possible that your dream is not a dream at all? Everything you touch is so real and when you get an injury, you feel the pain?" Relena closed her eyes, remembering last night.  
  
Heero heard what she said, and thought about his dream.  
  
"I had a dream like that, it was so real... it's like my past replayed. I was walking down the sidewalk and I stopped near the beach to look at the scenery. And there I found----" Relena broke off.  
  
Relena came back from her own little world and found Heero's expression questioning.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked, edging toward him.  
  
Heero broke away from his thoughts and decided that this should continue later.  
  
"Relena we will talk about this later." Heero stated.  
  
"All right." Relena said agreeing.  
  
Heero and Relena headed out the double doors and walked toward the awaiting limo. Trowa was in the car behind the vehicle also waiting for Heero and Relena. Heero thought about the question Relena asked him and his head started to ache again. When they reached the black limo, Heero opened the door for Relena.  
  
"Pagen, please take us to the airport. I will arrive back here at 9:30 tonight." Relena said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena." Pagen did a quick nod and looked back at the road ahead of him.  
  
Heero got inside and closed the car door. Pagen locked the doors and drove off toward the airport, with Trowa right behind them.  
  
HHey! So whaddya think? Please give any suggestions or corrections! Bye for now! --Blaktiger9 


	3. Unforgotten Memories Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own the story. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Unforgotten Memories  
Chapter 3  
By Blaktiger 9  
  
The black limo sped through the streets and arrived at the busy airport. The long vehicle parked and the chauffeur opened the door for the Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
"Thank you, remember that I arrive back here at 9:30 p.m. tonight." Relena politely informed.  
  
The driver nodded and closed the door. Heero got out by himself and escorted Relena to her private shuttle. As they entered the airport, many reporters crowded Relena and asked her questions. Heero of course, pushed them and sometimes punched the reporters so they would get out of the way. They finally got inside and prepared for the exciting launch off to space.  
  
~*In Space*~  
  
Relena sat in her seat with Heero at her side and outer space at the other. She looked out the window and found many shooting stars. Relena remembered the time her father told her not to forget about how the earth looks from afar. Relena shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away. She then looked at Heero and saw that he was not busy with anything. She seized this moment to tell him about her dream.  
  
"Heero? I need to ask you something. The dream I was telling you before we left earth, was about--" Relena cut off.  
  
The vid-phone came on and there on the screen was Lady Une.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena. I just wanted to go over the papers I sent you, if your not to busy that is." Lady Une said.  
  
"Oh not at all." Relena said politely.  
  
Relena smiled sweetly and opened her black briefcase. She pushed papers from one side to another searching for the needed documents. While Relena was busy rummaging through the papers, Lady Une looked at Heero.  
  
"Hello Heero. I expect Relena here on time and unharmed. Since Maxwell did not come today, Trowa Barton is the replacement." Lady Une said in her business tone.  
  
"I have already confirmed that." Heero answered.  
  
Lady Une turned back to Relena and saw that she found the papers. Relena then started to go over them with Lady Une.  
  
~*Colony X-18999*~  
  
After the long conversation, the shuttle started to land at Colony X-18999. Relena closed her briefcase and looked at Heero. His expression held a question.  
  
"Heero? Is there something on your mind?" Relena asked.  
  
"Huh?" Heero said, when he came back from his thoughts. "Nothing's on my mind."  
  
Relena turned back to see that they have landed. Heero stood up and let Relena lead the way this time. They walked down the walkway and exited the private shuttle. As they descended the flight of stairs, reporters started rushing toward them like an angry mob. Relena walked at a fast pace with Heero behind her and Trowa in front. She then reached another important leader and exchanged greetings. They then decided to head to where the meeting was held. They made their way toward the back exit where another limo awaited. The four got inside the silver limo and started driving to Preventers Headquarters.  
  
~*Back at the Peacecraft Mansion*~  
  
  
  
The long meeting was finally over, leaving Relena exhausted. She and Heero walked back into the mansion and relaxed in the elegant living room. They both sat down on the velvet, red couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked softly, "You know when I asked you that question before we left for the colonies?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well I have been having those dreams lately, and..." Relena stopped when Pagen entered the room.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you Miss Relena. Miss Lucrezia Noin is on the phone and she would like to discuss about the next project that is forming."  
  
"Oh... Well then I guess this conversation will continue later. Heero, will you join me in the garden later? In... 30 minutes?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero agreed with a nod and stood to follow Relena back to her office. She rose from the couch and started walking, phone in hand.  
  
~*1 Hour Later*~  
  
Heero sat on the wooden bench, waiting for Relena to come by.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Sorry, I was a bit delayed. I had another phone call to attend to." Relena sat next to him silently. "Now that I think about my question, I don't think it would be that important. But I do just like sitting here in the garden with you at my side."  
  
Relena scooted a little closer to Heero and hesitated for a moment.  
  
Heero half relaxed and half tensed when Relena moved closer to him. He changed positions to relax a little more. Relena giggled inside to see that the Perfect Soldier was actually nervous about being alone with her.  
  
Relena's heart was pounding and looked at the moonlit sky to calm herself. She shivered as the cold wind calmly blew passed her. Heero noticed Relena shivering and wrapped his jacket around her.  
  
"Heero... thanks." Relena pulled his jacket closer. "It is a nice night, it's just a bit cold." Relena said, trying to make a conversation. "Hmm... Heero have you ever gone to the middle of the garden before?"  
  
"No, actually I never have been in this garden before." Heero replied.  
  
Relena stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll lead you there. It's a really beautiful part of the garden." Relena said  
  
Heero got up and started to follow her through the maze. There were so many turns it was impossible to know the right way to the middle.  
  
"Relena, we can only stay for awhile. It's getting colder and it's late." Heero said while they kept walking.  
  
"I know, I just want you to see it. At night, it looks like the flowers are glistening when the moonlight shines on them. You'll like it, trust me."  
  
They finally reached the middle of the rose garden.   
  
"Well, what do you think Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
The garden was filled with any kind of flower and of any color. The moonlight shone on the recently watered flowers, making them shimmer in the night. In the center, there was a lovely fountain with a swan that spouted water from its beak. They both walked around a bit and made their way around the garden.  
  
"Oh, Forget-me-nots. They're beautiful. Relena said, gently touching it with her finger.  
  
"They mean Memories" Heero said.  
  
They both gazed at the bluish-lavender bush. It rustled as the wind blew past it. Relena shivered and pulled the jacket closer to her.  
  
"I think we should get going now. I don't want Pagen to worry." Relena said.  
  
Heero and Relena made their way back out of the maze and back to the Peacecraft Mansion. As soon as Relena opened the door, her face met Pagan's worried face.  
  
"Miss Relena! I'm so glad you're here. I thought you were kidnapped!" Pagan said in his relieved voice. "Well since you're safe and all right, do you need anything?"  
  
"No thank you Pagan. I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Relena replied.  
  
"It's quite all right. I'll be in my bedroom now." And with that, he left to go to bed.  
  
Heero followed Relena upstairs and to her bedroom door. After they said their goodnights, Heero pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Here." Heero held out the Forget-me-not from the garden and gave it to Relena.  
  
"Hm? Oh... Thank you." Relena smiled and looked down at the lavender flowers. "Heero...?"  
  
As she looked back up again, he was already walking back to his own bedroom. "Oh well." Relena closed the door behind her and set the flowers on her desk next to her teddy bear. She changed into her nightgown and laid Heero's jacket on her chair. She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers closer to her, and soon fell asleep.  
  
Well end of Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! - Blaktiger9 


	4. Unforgotten Memories Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters... I wish I did though. ( 

Well, if you are a bit confused about the story I'll summarize it for you. Heero has been having these weird dreams lately about his past as a Gundam pilot. Strangely, they are mostly about Relena. And... well... that's it. Heh heh. I don't want to give away the story so on to Chapter 4 of Unforgotten Memories! Oh! And one more thing, this is written in Relena's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

NOTE: I wrote this a looooooonnng time ago and decided to post it now. So, if the grammar and all that seem a bit off, it's because I was only like 10, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Unforgotten Memories  
Chapter 4  
By Lady Sanna

* * *

Relena's vision was foggy at first and eventually became clear. She found herself in a long hallway with many doors leading to unknown places. Her eyes scanned the hall and found it very familiar.

As she walked slowly down the hall, she could hear voices behind a door. She recognized a certain voice. She crept closer and realized that the voice belonged to her Father, the late Foreign Minister.

'This can't be... Why did I have to come back to this part of my past?' Relena started to sob. 'Keep it together Relena you'll be fine.'

"Relena, is that you?" Her father asked from inside the room.

Relena opened the door and poked her head through the opening. "Yes, it's me Father."

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying." Mr. Darlian asked.

"I am fine, that was just probably you're imagination. By the way, I'll be doing some shopping while you're at your meeting." Relena said.

"Okay, be careful out there Relena. Do you want a bodyguard to escort you?" Mr. Darlian questioned.

"No thank you." Relena replied and closed the door.

She wiped away her tears and looked to find the compact Lady Une "supposedly" forgot.

'I could just throw it out the window and not let Father die... again.' She grabbed it and opened the window. 'No, I can't do it. I have to leave the way things are.'

She closed the window and ran outside to give Lady Une's compact back. Relena finally reached her outside the building.

'Good bye Father...'

"Lady Une, here. I found this on a table, I believe it is yours." Relena said, her hand shaking as she handed it to her.

"You fool!" Lady Une took the compact and threw it in the window where Relena's father was.

Relena gasped in horror as the bomb went off. "Father!" She ran inside and found Mr. Darlian on the floor, badly wounded.

"Father! Are you all right!" Relena asked him.

"...Relena... Is that you? Listen to me, I have to tell you something very important, listen closely."

"Father, don't talk, you must save your energy." Relena said.

"Listen Relena, I'm not your real Father. Your real Father was head of the Peacecraft family. He and your mother were devoted to true pacifism. You are the princess of the pacifist nation, Peacecraft. And remember this Relena... watch out for OZ..." Mr. Darlian said before losing consciousness.

"Father! No!" Relena cried.

"Come on, we have to get you two out of here!" A stranger said, as he picked up Mr. Darlian.

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with my father?" Relena asked.

A hand appeared in front of her and brought down a cloth upon her mouth. She struggled and passed out soon after.

* * *

A little later

"Huh? Where am I?" 'Oh.. I remember now.' Relena sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you awake now young lady?" An old man wearing a white jacket asked. "Do not worry, you're at our colonial hideout. You'll be safe here. We had to take you, so that OZ wouldn't kill you." The man said.

"Who exactly are you then?" Relena asked.

"My name is Doctor J. I am the one who trained that boy, Heero Yuy, to become an assassin.

"Why did you do that to him?" Relena asked.

"This might seem confusing, but Heero is fighting for peace. People start wars and end wars. Heero, I hope will end this war."

"Why not use more peaceful means instead of fighting?"

"Well, 20 years ago, Heero, a leader who helped the colonies gain peace was assassinated by OZ. He was the only one he would be able to stand against them. That is why we gave our boy the same name. But now, OZ has already gained control over the Allies under Treize's leadership." Dr. J said.

"I see now why my father told me to watch out for OZ." Relena realized.

After that last sentence, the voices became distant and her eyesight became blurry. She felt herself falling... through darkness.

Relena opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She covered her face with her hand and started to sob.

'I could have saved Father...' Relena wiped away her tears and got out of bed.

She looked at the clock and it read 9:41 a.m.

'Everyone is probably wide awake at this hour.' She thought to herself.

Relena was glad that she didn't have to go anywhere or do anything. She could just relax for the rest of the day. She stretched out her arms and dressed into something comfortable other than her Vice Foreign Minister outfits.

Relena took Heero's jacket and headed toward his room. She remembered how Dr. J said that Heero was trained to be an assassin, but for the good of all man kind. Relena wasn't paying attention where she was going and bumped right into the person she was looking for.

"Oh, I'm sorry Heero I guess I was really caught up in my thoughts." Relena said.

"It's okay. I was just on my way to get my jacket." Heero said.

"Oh, um, here you go." Relena handed him his jacket.

"Thanks," he replied bluntly and turned away.

Relena saw him go back to his bedroom. 'Heero a trained assassin.'

Relena sighed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw a familiar happy face as she entered the dining room.

"Good mornin' Princess! Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Good morning to you too, Duo, and yes I did have a good rest." Relena replied.

"So, I heard that you're almost done with that Mars Terriforming Project. It took a long time just to keep it running smoothly." Duo said.

"Yeah, all I need to do is sign a few more papers and I'm completely finished." Relena said.

"It must be hard to be Vice Foreign Minister. Going to every meeting somewhere on the colonies or on earth in one day. Making difficult decisions for maintaining peace." "It's such a hard job, but I have to stick with it. I'll probably be growing gray hairs by now." Relena sighed.

"Hey, just look on the bright side, at least we have peace in the world and colonies. And while you're doing that... Duo smiled mischievously, "I'll be in the kitchen getting treats out of the pantry when Pagan isn't there." He disappeared just as soon as Pagan walked out of the kitchen.

Relena couldn't help but smile.

She continued eating breakfast and reading the documents for the Mars Terriforming Project. After, she went outside and went back to the garden. Relena strolled toward the middle and sat down on the nearby bench.

'It's so peaceful here, I wish I could do this everyday.'

She relaxed there for a while and drifted in and out of sleep. A few minutes later, she fell deep asleep.

* * *

Relena felt someone nudge her.

"Huh...?" Relena said sleepily.

Her eyes focused on the face.

"Oh, it's you Heero." Relena yawned and rubbed her eyes. "How long.. was I asleep?"

"Fifteen minutes or so. I started to get worried when I couldn't find you and neither Duo or Pagan knew where you were. We searched everywhere, and I figured that you would be here." Heero said.

"Hm.. I'm surprised that you were able to remember all the turns to get here. Relena smiled. "I brought Dorothy here last time. She got lost trying to find me, so instead I was the one who was trying to find her."

Heero got up from the bench and walked toward a rose bush. He took out his cell phone, dialed a number, and talked to someone. He told the person something about her and safety.

'He's probably telling Duo that he found me.' Relena stood and walked toward Heero as he ended his call.

"Heero, do you remember when..." Relena blushed.

"Remember what?" Heero asked.

"Um... never mind." Relena replied

"Well then, shall we get going or do you want to stay here?" Heero asked her.

"I think I want to stay here for a little bit longer." Relena answered.

She walked back to the bench and gestured for him to sit down with her. Heero made his way and sat on the wooden bench.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"That day when we were dancing together at my birthday party, and I was telling you that I knew about how you were a Gundam Pilot. I really liked that day." Relena looked at Heero who was just listening to what she was saying.

"I was happy that you were at my birthday party, even though you ripped my invitation in two _and_ you were going to kill me." Relena grinned.

"I remember that well." Heero smirked.

Relena laid her head down on his shoulder and relaxed when Heero didn't make any move to stop her.

"I loved those days." Relena whispered.

* * *

Okay! Thatz it for Chapter 4! Aww... I thought it was sooo sweet at the end! I love writing Heero and Relena fics. :sigh: Well, now I'm going to start Chapter 5! 


End file.
